Midnight Spree
by RubiesxEmeralds
Summary: Major Weasleycest - DON'T read if you are offended! Ginny has a little problem she needs taking care of, luckily Bill's there to help her out. Graphic and rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me**

Ginny didn't know what it was that made her so addicted. She just knew that whatever it was, it would lead to major problems one day, but for now all she could worry about was getting fucked hard and fast.

Her desire had not been satisfied by the various toys she had secretly purchased from a back shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny needed the real thing, pounding into her wet, swollen pussy. She was at home for the holidays and the house was quiet, nearly all its occupants deep in slumber. Bill Weasley sat awake in his father's study, looking through some papers for Gringotts. She knew this, because she had passed him on her way up to her room.

A coy smile spread across Ginny's face and she bit her full lip in anticipation. Getting off her bed, she pulled a tight, red g-string onto her exposed arse and covered her naked body with the silk robe she had gotten as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She left her room and quietly walked down to her father's study.

Ginny knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. Her brother was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't even bother looking up. She walked up to the front of his large desk and bent down slightly, exposing the top of her voluptuous, tanned breasts. "Hey Bill, what are you doing?" She purred. Bill smiled and looked up, an answer on the tip of his tongue. His face paled as he stared into the beautiful breasts of his little sister and a tingling sensation went down his stomach and seemed to settle in his groin. Ginny, noticing this went around the table towards him and sat on his lap so that she was straddling him. The short robe hitched up showing her soft thighs and her barely covered crotch. Bill was all but sweating as he stammered, "Ginny what are you….you doing? Sh..Shouldn't you….you b..be in b..b..bed?"

"Sshh Bill, we don't want to wake anyone now do we?" She rubbed her wetness against her brother's large erection and they both moaned. "I know you want this as much as I do, fuck me Bill, fuck me hard." And with that, she unclasped the knot on her robe and dropped the silk material on the ground. The cold air and her anticipation of the wrong and dirty deed about to come were making her so horny. Her cherry nipples were hard and the g-string she was wearing was soaked by her pre-cum.

Bill's pants were stretched tight across the huge bulge and he moaned out in pleasure as Ginny rubbed his erection through the material. This was so wrong, yet he wanted it so much. His baby sister had grown up into a beautiful young woman and it hadn't been long since he had first started fantasising about going up to her room while everyone was asleep and burying himself inside her. He wanted nothing more than to lie between her thighs and make her scream out in pleasure. He wanted to feel her long, tanned legs around his waist, her big, sexy tits in his mouth and her soft, naturally swollen lips around his enlarged cock. Ethics and morals could go to hell. She was begging him to fuck her and that was exactly what he was going to do all night long.

Bill picked up his naked sister into his arms and tiptoed to her room. Once inside, he cast the Silencio charm and locked the door. Nothing was going to come in their way tonight.

He laid her on the bed and stared down at her, licking his lips as he did so. Ginny flipped her brother over and began undressing him. Slowly, she teased him as she unbuttoned his shirt with her teeth. Once that was out of the way she licked her way down his toned chest to his pants. Bill's breath caught in his throat as he watched her sexy movements. His eyes strayed to her round, curvaceous arse and he smirked, thinking of how fucking good it would feel to have his thick penis up that. Ginny unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. His broad, pink penis sprung upwards and Bill grabbed her thick, red hair. Ginny knew what he wanted her to do. She coiled her fingers around his cock and began to pump it slowly. He groaned and pulled her head roughly against his manhood. She looked up at him before sensually licking up and down his shaft. He was huge now and she took him in his mouth. He shouted out, "Oh yeah baby! Yes, that's it. Suck my juicy cock, make me cum!"

Extremely turned on now, Ginny massaged his balls with one hand while the other held his dick. She increased the speed at which she was sucking him and he sat up pushing her down onto the floor. He thrust faster into her mouth, now deep throating as she choked on him. Cum was dripping down Ginny's inner thighs as she thought of how dirty and wrong this was. The room was filled with Bill's moans and his dick began to thicken in her mouth. He clenched her hair even tighter and was thrusting so hard into her mouth that she began to gag. His body shuddered as he came and cum was filling her mouth. Ginny continued to suck on him, staring into his eyes as she milked him until he was dry.

She got up and sat on his lap again, straddling him as she swallowed his sperm. "Taste yourself Bill," she said as seductively as she could and then kissed him rubbing her tongue all over his mouth and grinding her exposed breasts against his chest. Bill's hands were all over her body. He laid her down against the soft pillows and began massaging her big tits, pinching her nipples and suckling on them with his mouth. Ginny's hands tangled themselves with the hair at the back of her brother's head as she closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh Bill, please just fuck me. I'm your little slut, your whore, do whatever you want to me. Please just fuck my pussy hard"

Bill pulled her g-string off and threw it to some corner of the room. He stared in wonder at her sweet pussy, covered in her red curls. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick. Licking his fingers, he stuck two of them into Ginny's sugary cunt and watched as her head lolled backwards in satisfaction. He stopped moving, enjoying himself as she continued to thrust upwards, trying to feel his fingers in her. She looked up at him and groaned in protest. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between her thighs before thrusting hard into her tight pussy. He groaned and grunted as he continued to pump into her body. _Merlin _he thought _she's so fucking tight_. Ginny wrapped her legs around her brother's waist as her hips bucked upwards, meeting his every thrust. She glided her hands down his back, all the way to his clenching buttocks and she squeezed.

His shaft was buried deep inside her clit and they continued to move together, fucking faster and faster until they climaxed. Finally, Ginny arched backwards, her boobs in Bill's face as she had her orgasm. He went on slamming his cock into her pussy until he came, spilling himself into her.

They lay sweating against each other, but it wasn't long before Bill was flipping Ginny over on her stomach, with her sexy, round bum in the air. He rubbed his dick before slamming it into her arse. She called out in pain and pleasure as he went on and on, groping every part of her body and fucking her senseless.

Five hours later, Ginny lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling with her oldest brother asleep on top of her, both of them naked and spent with his cock still buried inside her. She felt dirty and used, as she always did after one of her wild sex sprees, but she knew very well that regardless of what she felt now, she would be back tomorrow night and every other night, seducing her brother and being his own personal whore. She loved it.


End file.
